In recent years, the popularity of the bow and arrow have increased dramatically both for use in hunting and in target competition. As more and more individuals become increasingly proficient with the use of the bow and arrow, they demand better equipment that will produce more accuracy. There have therefore been developed many accessories for bows which accessories are designed to meet the need and demands of almost every user. Although there are many arrow rests known and used, they all have disadvantages. The person who seeks the utmost in accuracy in shooting, and who wishes complete quiet and maximum velocity in hunting will not find anywhere an arrow rest that meets his or her demands. For example, most prior art arrow rests create an undesirable amount of friction between the rest and the arrow thus decreasing its potential maximum velocity. Also, most known arrow rests will cause the arrow to flutter as the vanes deflect when they pass the rest. This, of course, decreases accuracy. Also, in hunting live game, complete quiet is necessary or the game may move out of the flight of the arrow before it reaches its mark.
There is therefore a need for an improved arrow rest which is completely quiet, will decrease vane deflection and will create a minimum of friction with the arrow as it passes over the rest. There is also a need for such an arrow rest which can be easily installed on bows of all types and which can be used for both right or left bows without modification of the arrow rest or the bow.